CONSEJOS ROMÁNTICOS
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: One-Shot.- Porque aunque era un cinturón, necesitaba del consejo de otro hombre para aquella situación que estaba atravesando. Capítulo 43 KRDrive. [ShinRiko mención] ¡MENSAJE IMPORTANTE adentro!


**N/A:** Escrito basado en el episodio 43 de Kamen Rider Drive, con toques personales.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Reitero; Shinnosuke bebé y compañía no me pertenecen, toda la pandilla de Drive es propiedad de TOEI.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CONSEJOS ROMÁNTICOS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Se ve tan pacífica mientras duerme._

Era el pensamiento que transitaba por la mente de Shinnosuke.

Apoyó sus codos sobre la camilla en la que descansaba su compañera, en un intento por tener una mejor vista de ella. No pudo evitar sonreír con ternura ante la imagen presenciada.

Aunque no podía ocultar el hecho de que se había preocupado como un loco cuando no despertaba. Gracias a Gou y Chase, pudo sacarla del campo de batalla y traerla al hospital para que se recuperara. Para su alivio, los diagnósticos sólo revelaban un par de golpes, raspones y algo de cansancio. Por lo mismo, había decidido dejarla dormir.

Aún se sentía incómodo a su lado, sobre todo por el tema de sus "sentimientos encontrados".

Suspiró y murmuró. ― Me gustaría saber qué hacer ―

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de Krim. ― ¿De qué hablas Shinnosuke? ― Pidió. ― ¿Aún sigues confundido respecto a tus emociones? ―

Él se enderezó en la silla que usaba. Alejándose un poco de Kiriko. ― Sí… ― Musitó por lo bajo, sin apartar su mirada de ella. ―… Eso y el de hecho de que tenemos que detener el segundo congelamiento global ― Añadió a la par que pasaba una mano por su oscuro cabello, intentando aliviar la tensión. ― Es mucho para pensar de una sola vez ―

― Entonces hagámoslo por partes ― Sugirió el cinturón.

Shinnosuke bajó la mirada para verlo. ― ¿Cómo es eso? ―

― Hay una cosa que se debe aplazar, obviamente el congelamiento global no es una opción aquí… ― Luego formó una carita feliz. ―… Así que ¿por qué no haces algo lindo por Kiriko? ― Sugirió.

El Kamen Rider meditó aquellas palabras. ― Algo lindo… ¿Eh? ― Repitió volviendo su atención a su compañera. Y nuevamente giró hacia el cinturón. ― ¿Qué tienes en mente? ― Cuestionó algo entusiasmado.

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Pastel, gelatina o panquecitos? ― Cuestionó Shinnosuke pegando su cara a la vitrina de los postres de aquel local.

Krim formó una carita pensativa. ―… Mmm no tengo idea, hace mucho que no pruebo una de esas cosas ¿recuerdas? ―

Shinnosuke chasqueó la lengua. ― Sí, pero fue tu idea venir aquí, ahora toma una decisión ―

― ¿Ahora me culpas a mí? Fuiste tú quien vino a mí en busca de consejos ― Se quejó formando un gesto molesto. ― Además, ¿Qué no eres su compañero? Ya deberías saber qué le gusta sobre todo ahora que quieres que sea tu novia― Añadió esto último de forma burlona.

El Rider enrojeció al instante. ― ¡O-oye, eso no es así! ― Debatió, empezando a sudar nuevamente.

― Negarlo de esa manera sólo lo confirma ― Comentó el cinturón con habilidad. Al escuchar eso, Shinnosuke le plantó un golpe a su amigo/mentor. Krim soltó un quejido. ― ¡Oye, deja de golpearme! Deberías tenerme un poco más de respeto ―

― ¿Ah sí? Pues tú deberías tomar más enserio esta situación Belt ―

―… No olvides el "san" por favor ―

Shinnosuke puso los ojos en blanco. ― Como sea, no sé ni para que lo intento ― Murmuró. ― Mejor escojamos un pastel de fresas y regresemos pronto, hay mucho trabajo que hacer todavía ―

― OK ―

.

.

― ¿Y si le llevas rosas rojas? ― Inquirió el cinturón.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en una florería.

La mirada del hombre se amplió. ― ¿Estás loco? ¿Qué no sabes? Las rosas rojas significan amor y si las regalas significan que amas a esa persona ―

― ¿y que no es lo que tú…? ―

― ¡Sí! Digo, no… este ― Dio un gritito ahogado de frustración. ― Aún sigo confundido y darle eso la abrumaría ¿entiendes? ―

El semblante del objeto se hizo triste. ― ¡Vaya! No recordaba que las relaciones fueran tan complicadas… ―

Shinnosuke sonrió. ― Lo son Belt-san, en verdad que lo son ― Caminó un par de pasos. Deteniéndose frente a una flores silvestres de varios tonos claros. ― ¿Qué tal estás? ―

― Algo discreto… pero significativo, me gusta ― Hizo una carita feliz.

― Entonces serán estas… ―

.

.

― ¿Qué esperas para entrar? ― Cuestionó el cinturón empezando a impacientarse.

Tras el ventanal, Shinnosuke observó que Kiriko ya había despertado. Pero no se había decidido a ingresar con ella.

― ¡Shh! Espera, necesito unos minutos de meditación ―

― Eso dijiste hace rato, ya deja de pensarlo tanto y dale lo que le trajiste ― Declaró Krim, alzando ligeramente a voz.

― Es que yo… ―

― Ya me llevaste de compras, has que valga la pena ― Agregó intentando convencerlo.

Shinnosuke mordió sus mejillas por dentro. En una situación normal no le costaría tanto trabajo ingresar y darle los presentes, pero ahora con todo lo de su enamoramiento las cosas con ella se le complicaban al menos un 1000%.

Parecía gatito enjaulado, dando vueltas de izquierda a derecha. Debatiéndose sí entrar o no.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― Canturreó una voz detrás de él.

Eso fue suficiente para alertarlo y hacerlo chocar contra la pared. Al ver a Gou y a Chase, escondió las flores tras su espalada y tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo caminó hacia ambos.

― Oh, Chase… toma, dale esto a Kiriko ― Comentó entregándole con rapidez todo lo que había comprado.

― ¿Qué? ― Pidieron Belt-san y Gou al mismo tiempo, confundidos por aquella acción.

― ¿Shinnosuke, pero qué haces? ― Pidió el cinturón.

Justo cuando el menor iba a replicar también, Shinnosuke lo arrastró lejos. Dejando a Chase con todos los presentes y una mirada inmutable de incomprensión.

.

.

― Vamos Gou, debemos darnos prisa si queremos detener la congelación global ― Hablaba de forma atropellada. Y pesar de que el otro no dejaba su mirada divertida, quería decir algo, más éste no se lo permitía. ― Hay que actuar pronto, eso es lo primordial, todo se trata de ello ― Agregó alejándose casi corriendo de ahí.

― Vaya, vaya… ― Musitó Gou recargado ligeramente en la pared viendo al otro "huir" de ahí. ― ¿A quién crees que engañas Shin-Niisan? ―Exclamó un poco más fuerte. ― En algún momento tendrás que admitirlo ― Agregó.

― Él tiene razón Shinnosuke ―

― ¡Oh cállate! ¿Ahora resulta que eres experto dando consejos románticos? ― Masculló molesto. Pues Gou venías tras de ellos.

Formó una carita sonriente. ― Tú me diste el mérito, yo sólo trato de hacerlo realidad ―

― Gracioso… ― Resopló. ― Sólo dejemos las cosas así… ―

― ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? ―

Shinnosuke miró a la nada. ―… Sólo un poco… ya lo verás ― Musitó.

― OK ― Apoyó. ― _No cabe duda que la juventud de hoy es todo un caos Jejeje_ ― Pensó divertido y nostálgico.

 **.**

 **.**

En su mente, Shinnosuke se recriminaba el haber sido tan cobarde. Más sin embargo no se imaginaba que alguien más le daría el "empujón" que necesitaba.

―… Te lo agradezco Chase ―

El aludido ni siquiera pensó dos veces lo que diría. Sabía que lo que saliera de su boca, definiría el destino de sus propios sentimientos.

― Kiriko… ―

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** Y bueno ya sabemos lo que sigue Jajaja o lo sabremos cuando lo traduzcan. Pero ya más menos tenemos la idea ¿No es así? Los invito a que me dejen su opinión al respecto. Me divertí mucho viendo la escena del hospital y quise escribir esto.

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE:** Aprovecho el pequeño espacio para informar mi estatus respecto a mis actualizaciones, ya que muchos se han preguntado que me ha pasado, sobre todo por SDE. La escuela me tiene ocupada al 1000% y el tiempo no me rinde como quisiera, y aunque así fuera, estoy demasiado cansada tanto física como mentalmente, así que no habrá actualización de ese fic hasta nuevo aviso; menos ahora que ya tendré exámenes. Haré fics, pero One-shot o Drabble, cosas más extensas, por el momento no. En verdad lamento esto, pero me vi en la necesidad de contarles, ojalá puedan comprenderlo.

Espero nos podamos leer muy pronto.

¡Saludos!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
